Rσmэo & Cιndэrэllą
by mayura sakatomo 1
Summary: Ella siempre soño con ser como Cenicienta, para ser rescatada por su Romeo, pero las cosas no siempre salen como las esperas. Ahora tendran que llevar un amor a escondidas de sus padres y poder seguir siendo felices. A/U 100% NARUHINA


_**Rσmэo & Cindэrэllą**_

Disclaimer: los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto. La canción en la que esta inspirado el fic, no me pertenece es de los creadores de VOCALOID 02 Kagamine Len y Rin.

– diálogos –

"_Pensamientos"_

**Recuerdos**

Canción

* * *

><p><strong>Uno<strong>

_Smiles of Complicity_

* * *

><p>Unos suaves toques a mi puerta, me indicaron que ya era la hora de despertar.<p>

Aun acostada en mi cama me estire, bostezando con pereza. La brillante luz del sol, se filtraba por entre las cortinas que cubren las puertas de mi balcón, provocando que mi cuarto tuviese tintes dorados en las paredes color crema. Me levanté de la cama y la empecé a arreglar, para seguido quitarme el pijama de gatitos que estaba usando.

Me di una ducha rápida y caliente, ya que necesitaba llegar temprano, después de todo hoy comenzaba el tercer año de preparatoria, en el instituto Konoha.

El uniforme de mi instituto, era una falda plisada azul marino, con una blusa blanca y una chaqueta azul claro, con un listón rojo, en representación del año que cursaba. Me coloque las medias negras largas, con el broche de lirio que me regalaste, recogí uno de mis mechones detrás de la oreja, y me dispuse a salir de mi habitación.

Al bajar las escaleras me encontré a mi padre sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico junto a una taza de café en la mano, y a mi madre sirviendo el desayuno. Estos al notar mi presencia, voltearon a verme y me sonrieron alegres. Creo que ellos estaban mucho más felices que yo, porque comenzaba el nuevo ciclo escolar.

– buenos días oka-san, otou-san– dije suavemente, como todas las mañanas correspondiéndoles la sonrisa, pero sin tanto entusiasmo.

– Buenos días también Hinata – hablaron al unísono.

Mi madre se acerca de la cocina, con un plato de arroz, con pescado al grill junto a la sopa de miso –vamos cariño no te quedes ahí parada, ven a comer-

– hai – conteste, colgué del respaldar de mi silla el bolso azul del instituto, y me senté a comer junto a mi padres – itadakimasu-

Mis padres se volvieron a enfrascar, como en todas las mañanas, en una conversación sobre el trabajo, las noticias o lo que le sucedió a una vecina, mientras yo comía silenciosamente mi cereal.

Una vez termine, agradecí por la comida y lleve las cosas al lavaplatos, luego me despedí con un beso en la mejilla, de mis padres.

Me puse los zapatos y salí de la casa, en dirección al instituto.

Saque de mi bolso un pequeño libro que había pedido prestado de la biblioteca central, hace tres semanas y que hoy por la tarde debía devolver. En la portada del libro rezaba "Hamlet" de Shakespeare. Una trágica historia que, por algún motivo, no había leído.

Me concentré tanto en la lectura, que no me había dado cuenta, que había subido la cuesta para llegar al Instituto. Unas amigables y familiares voces femeninas, me sacaron de mi trance literario, en el cual usualmente me sumía, para hacer más llevadero el tiempo mientras te esperaba.

– ¡hola Hinata!– saludó una chica de cabellos color rosa pastel, ojos de un brillante jade y más alta que yo, mientras sonreía alegre al verme.

– ¿otra vez con tus libros? ¡Es que no te cansas!– dijo a forma de saludo la otra joven que acompañaba a la pelirosada, esta era una deslumbrante rubia platinada de ojos color celeste, con uno de sus mechones tapándole un ojo, como últimamente estaba de moda, de la misma altura que su compañera.

– ¡buenos días a las dos! Ino-chan, Sakura-chan – contesté a mis amigas, mientras cerraba el libro, y hacia una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

– realmente Ino-cerda, no me parece malo que Hinata sienta interés por la lectura, en vez de la manera de ligarse con cuanto chico le pase por enfrente, además no viste que le creció bastante el pelo- dijo Sakura en defensa mía.

– si lo note frentona, y mira quien lo dice, la "E.L.F.S" #1 de este Instituto- dijo Ino acusadoramente poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

Casi al instante las mejillas de Sakura adquirieron un color rojo vivo a la vez que fruncía el ceño tratando de no parecer avergonzada.

–¿"E.L.F.S"? ¿Qué es eso?– pregunte un tanto curiosa, había oído bastantes veces esa denominación, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta, que era lo que significaba.

– Ever Lasting Friend of Sasuke, ¡por dios Hina si que estas atrasada!- dijo otra voz sumándose a la conversación – buenos días chicas– dijo sonriente la otra figura femenina.

Una chica de baja estatura, ojos de un lindo castaño, piel bronceada, y el cabello anteriormente largo y color chocolate, ahora color rojo rubí corto por debajo de las orejas, completamente impecable.

– ¡Kurumi!– exclamaron todas las chicas al ver la apariencia tan cambiada de su amiga.

– ¿Qué tal?– dijo la mencionada dando una vuelta para lucirnos su nuevo corte.

– ¡pero qué rayos te fumaste!– dijo Ino con cara de perturbación total.

– ¡oye! más respeto por favor– dijo Kurumi indignada.

– yo digo que te quedo muy bonito Kuru-chan – dije sonriéndole, la verdad era que le quedaba muy bien el corte, era impactante al principio, pero después de la sorpresa era bastante moderno y elegante.

– Hinata tiene razón, no se le ve tan mal – dijo Sakura con una mano en el mentón como si fuera toda una artista.

– gracias – dijo Kuru llorando dramáticamente – ¡ya veo que ustedes dos no son del todo unas negadas a la moda! como Ino- dijo lo ultimo mirando mal disimulado a Ino.

Ino puso mala cara, pues a ella no le gustaba ni un rábano, que dijesen que era una negada a la moda, ya que ella se consideraba a si misma como la mas fashion de este Instituto. Pero justo antes de que su lengua afilada pudiese replicar algo, dos chicas pasaron al lado de nosotras, mientras conversaban emocionadas.

– ayer escuche que Sasuke-kun se compro una de esas tarjetas que predicen la fortuna, en la tienda de Shisui-san – dijo una de las muchachas a su compañera.

– ¡eeehhh! Entonces nosotras también tenemos que comprarnos unas – dijo la que estaba oyendo el relato.

– ¡mira ya llego!– habló mirando en dirección a la entrada mientras empezaban a correr para ver a su ídolo más de cerca, junto con las otras mil fans del mencionado.

Sakura al oír esto, volteo para ver hacia la entrada, tratando de resistir el impulso de ir junto a las demás, y saludarlo al entrar.

– buenos días Sasuke-kun – dijeron a coro todas la E.L.F.S del edificio, mientras el tan codiciado joven avanzaba, con una cara de indiferencia absoluta hacia todos.

Una de las tantas muchachas ahí reunidas se fue cayendo para atrás en gesto dramático, cómo si se estuviese desmayando, lo cual no era nada divertido, como yo misma he podido comprobar.

– ¡TEME! – grito tu voz a lo lejos, a la par que Sasuke se daba la vuelta al oír su peculiar apodo por parte tuya.

De un momento a otro, ya estabas rodeando el cuello de Sasuke con tus brazos, como si fueses a ahogarlo. Obviamente ya nadie se preocupaba por esto, ya que eran normales estas cosas, pues son parte de tu extraña amistad-rivalidad con Uchiha Sasuke.

– ¡DOBE! Quieres soltarme de una vez, que me vas a pegar tu estupidez– dijo Sasuke mientras se zafaba de tu agarre, y volvía a acomodarse la chaqueta que le habías desordenado.

– ¡serás cabrón– dijiste con molestia alzando los puños mientras pateabas el suelo con rabia, todos sabían que era puro cuento los insultos y cosas degradantes, por lo que después de tres segundos ya los veías completamente tranquilos hablando y divirtiéndose.

Ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección a la entrada del Instituto, tú estabas como siempre haciendo casi toda la conversación, mientras que el Uchiha te oía y respondía con cualquier comentario sagaz, luego tu reíste y le diste unas bruscas palmadas en la espalda, haciendo que él se molestase y te regresara el gesto dándote un golpe en la cabeza.

Al pasar al lado de nosotras, vi como nos volteabas a ver y me sonreías, yo te correspondí el gesto, un poco sonrojada. Siguieron caminando, alejándose de la entrada donde ya todas las persones volvían a sus conversaciones matutinas.

–aaah…– el suspiro que dio mi amiga Sakura, cuando tú y Sasuke se fueron alejando, me sacó de la pequeña nube de felicidad en la que me encontraba. –Sasuke-kun es tan genial-

– tan sexy- añadió Ino viendo el trasero de el Uchiha son una sonrisa pícara.

– y tan cabrón- agrego bajito Kurumi, mirando con el ceño fruncido en la misma dirección que mis amigas.

– ¡Kurumi!- le reclamo Sakura saliendo de su ensoñación – Sasuke-kun no es un cabrón- añadió mientras ponía los brazos en jarras e Ino se reía del peculiar adjetivo que le dio la pelirroja.

– ¡¿Qué? No me mires así, que sabes que es verdad, hasta su amigo lo dijo – se defendió Kurumi mirando a Sakura con enfado por haber sido sermoneada.

– si kuru-chan pero no puedes llamar a las personas c-cabrón en público – le dije yo tratando de tranquilizar los humos.

Sasuke Uchiha siempre era un tema de controversia entre nosotras, Ino decía que el tipo estaba para violárselo, Sakura pensaba que era la cosa más perfecta del universo, Kurumi por el contrario aseguraba que era un patán desalmado, y a mí siempre me ha dado miedo.

– bien, no lo volveré a hacer – dijo Kurumi cruzándose de brazos y mirando molesta hacia otro lado. –o al menos no frente a Sakura- susurro bajito que igual fue oído por todas.

– ¡Kurumi!– volvió a reprochar Sakura. Ino y yo solo nos reímos del berrinche que hacia Kurumi al seguir siendo regañada por Sakura, quien era mayor que ella en edad.

* * *

><p>Las vi caminar hasta la entrada del Instituto, por la ventana en la que estaba mirando. Te había crecido bastante el cabello durante las vacaciones, ahora lo tenías hasta la altura de las caderas, y te pusiste el broche que te regale la primavera pasada, estabas muy linda hoy.<p>

Sasuke se había ido hace un rato a por un café, el muy bastardo, se levantó en medio de un importante relato sobre cual ramen sabía mejor, si el de cerdo frío del puesto Tasuizawa o el de cerdo mix del puesto Okiyama.

Pero ese tonto teme no arruinaría mi buen humor, no hoy. Sonreí feliz.

Por fin, la suerte estaba de nuestro lado, pronto cuando mirases la cartelera con el orden de las clases, verías que compartiríamos aula este año, y si las casualidades del destino me apreciaban, nos sentarían juntos.

Estaba muy emocionado, desde que entramos en el Instituto, jamás habíamos coincidido en las clases, este debía de ser el año de la buena fortuna.

Sentí unos golpecitos en mi hombro derecho, al voltear a ver quien requería mi atención, me encontré con la hipócrita sonrisa de Sai, me tense en menos de un segundo, cuando ponía esa cara me espantaba.

–¡ah! hola Sai –

Sai era demasiado perturbador, pero a pesar de eso era un buen amigo.

– ¿Cómo piensas afrontar este nuevo período Naruto-kun?- pregunto el ojinegro manteniendo esa falsa sonrisita mientras se sentaba a un lado mío.

– ¿Qué rayos me estás diciendo? – pregunte molesto, como le iba a pegar a mi período. – ¡yo ni siquiera soy chica!– le reclame.

Las estupideces que te dice la gente.

– no estoy hablando del ciclo menstrual Naruto-kun. Me leí en un libro que, cuando inicias un nuevo año escolar tienes que preguntar a los menos estudiosos como irán a enfrentar el nuevo ciclo escolar, y que ayudarlos en las materias reforzaba los lazos que compartían – contesto el de piel pálida, sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta un pequeño libro azul.

– ah – yo solo podía oír un pito continuo en mi cabeza. Definitivamente deberían, por la salud mental de las personas, quitarle a Sai su pase para pedir libros de la biblioteca – ¡me estas llamando bruto!–

–¡Sai mi amor!– exclamo una voz femenina desde la entrada del salón. Ambos nos volteamos a ver a la novia de mi amigo, y suertudamente una de tus mejores amigas.

Vi como Sai se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a la rubia, quien se arrojo a llorar desconsoladamente en sus brazos, diciendo que este año no les tocaría juntos y que tendrían que separarse, no entendí muy bien pues mis ojos solo estaban enfocados en tu hermosa figura.

Te recorrí con la mirada, a pesar de que siempre usabas el uniforme una talla más grande de la que eras, te seguías viendo tierna y frágil. Tu delicado rostro de porcelana mostraba una sonrisa emocionada y fue entonces que nuestras miradas coincidieron.

Las lunas que tenías por ojos, me miraron fijamente, mientras poco a poco tus mejillas se iban tiñendo de un bonito carmín, noté como tus manos apretaron firmemente el maletín, y me reí al ver como tu cuerpo empezaba a temblar bajo mi atenta mirada.

Te sentías nerviosa, te conocía muy bien, casi podía palpar tu ansiedad en el aire.

Fue entonces que tuviste que desviar la mirada, y sentí como algo me fuese arrebatado, te estaban hablando sobre irse a los pupitres, solo asentiste, mientras el rojo desaparecía de tus mejillas, y caminabas siguiendo a tu amiga pelirroja, juntas se sentaron a un puesto en diagonal de distancia desde mi escritorio.

En ese momento Sasuke entró con pose indiferente al salón, fue como si todo ruido femenino se apagase, y solo quedasen los confundidos hombres.

El bastardo se acercó hasta el asiento al lado mío y me entregó en la mano una lata de café.

Yo solo sonreí, la abrí y comencé a beberla, mientras me contaba sobre la molestosa y ruidosa chica con la que tiene que trabajar durante las vacaciones.

Yo no lo escuchaba realmente, pero fingía que lo hacía, para que no sospechase que mi mente estaba en otra cosa, o mejor dicho, otra persona.

Se oyó por todo el edificio el estruendoso timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases, todos los que estaban parados o sentados sobre las mesas se sentaron en sus puestos, en silencio esperando a que el profesor se dignase a entrar por la puerta.

Pasaron los minutos, y todos esperábamos confundidos a que llegara el profesor.

Yo simplemente me levante de mi asiento, tome la borra del pizarrón, y la puse con estabilidad sobre el borde de la puerta mientras me reía.

Luego me volví a sentar en mi puesto componiendo la mejor cara de inocencia que podía tener en esos momentos.

– serás dobe si crees que un maestro caerá en ese viejo truco– dijo Sasuke, mirándome feo.

– cállate y no seas aguafiestas – le respondí tajante mientras miraba ansioso la hora en mi celular. El profesor nuevo debería llegar en unos minutos. Dicho y hecho así fue.

Una mano masculina abrió la puerta, asomando un rostro semi cubierto por una mascarilla y en el medio de su plateado cabello cayo el borrador con un ruido sordo.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio, hasta que no me pude contener más y empecé a reírme a carcajada limpia de mi maestro. Después de unos segundos se empezó a oír una risita ahogada, que provenía de la amiga de Hinata. Luego todo el resto del salón sonreía divertido.

Pude ver como el resto del salón reía, mientras el sensei recogía el borrador y nos miraba a todos con sus ojos cerrados como en una sonrisa.

– La primera impresión que tengo de este grupo es… son unos idiotas –

Todos paramos de reír.

* * *

><p>Sonó el timbre del receso para el almuerzo, y voltee a verte con duda, tú me sonreíste y asentiste casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, me levante de mi asiento tomando los bento que había preparado la noche anterior, y me fui del salón, haciéndome de oídos sordos a los llamados que hacía Kirumi.<p>

Subí de dos en dos las tres escaleras que me llevaban a la azotea del edificio, saqué una de las llaves que abrían la cerradura de la puerta y la abrí.

Cerré detrás de mí mientras caminaba hacia el exterior, sintiendo las corrientes de aire frío chocar contra mi cuerpo. Me recosté en la baranda, mientras levantaba la vista al cielo casi tan azul como tus ojos.

Una involuntaria sonrisa se formo en mis labios.

Oí como la puerta de la terraza se abría, y voltee rápidamente, encontrándome con los ojos azules que tanto deseaba ver. Esa hermosa sonrisa donde mostrabas todos tus dientes, me saludó.

Mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado, y mis mejillas adquirieron el típico tono rojizo, de cada vez que estaba contigo.

Cerraste la puerta y caminaste en mi dirección, yo solo me ponía más nerviosa, con cada paso que dabas.

Desde que acabaron las clases no habíamos podido vernos, por lo que me encontraba ansiosa. Una de sus grandes manos me acaricio con ternura la mejilla, para luego enredar los dedos en los cabellos de mi cuello, podía sentir tu aliento chocando contra mis labios, y cerré mis ojos, expectante a lo que iba a suceder.

Sus labios cálidos se posaron delicadamente sobre los míos, al principio fue solo un roce suave, que hizo que sintiese revoloteos en mi estomago, pero luego comenzamos a besarnos, en un compás suave. Lentamente coloque una de mis manos sobre tu pecho, agarrando con fuerza la chaqueta de tu uniforme. Después de un tiempo nos separamos lentamente, yo todavía con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas coloradas.

Abrí los ojos observando detenidamente los tuyos, donde parecía haber un brillo extraño, que conocía a la perfección. Me acerque a ti y recosté mi cabeza en tu pecho, donde oí los latidos acelerados de tu corazón, cerré los ojos, mientras sentía como me abrazabas. Apoyaste suavemente tu mentón sobre mi cabeza.

Me sentía cómoda y segura entre tus brazos.

– te extrañe– pronunciaste casi en un susurro, tan diferente a como hablabas normalmente, yo sonreí feliz.

– Yo también Naruto-kun – hable en el mismo tono que empleaste.

– y bien Hina-chan, ¿qué trajiste hoy? – dijiste entusiasta separándote un poco de mí.

– Prepare un poco de sashimi y omelets dulces con arroz – te contesté feliz levantando los dos bento que había traído, hasta la terraza. Observé como se te hacia agua la boca, y sonreías muy feliz.

– cocina de Hina-chan~dattebayo! – exclamaste emocionado, yo solo me reí de tu comportamiento, siempre exagerabas cuando se trataba de mi comida, aunque no fuese nada del otro mundo.

Nos sentamos en el suelo y yo te entregué el bento que había preparado para ti. Después de agradecer debidamente la comida, empezamos a comerla, tu como siempre con rapidez, y yo mucho más lenta que una tortuga. Entre risas y conversaciones, se nos pasó el tiempo del receso, como si fuese agua entre los dedos.

El timbre sonó, sin prisas pero sin retrasos. Suspire desilusionada, empecé a recoger con desanimo los bento, que ahora estaban vacíos. Te levantaste del suelo y me ayudaste a pararme, yo te sonreí sin muchas ganas, realmente no quería tener que volver a fingir. Al tratar de darme la vuelta, tú me jalaste por el brazo y me estrechaste contra tu cuerpo, yo simplemente me deje hacer, también rodeando tu cintura con mis brazos.

– No estés triste Hina, la tristeza no te queda – me hablaste suavemente al oído, yo solo asentí. – Hoy cuando acabe las clases te acompaño a tu casa, nos vemos en el lugar de siempre – me soltaste y empezaste a caminar hacia la puerta, antes de salir te volteaste y me sonreíste, dándome ánimos.

Yo te correspondí la sonrisa. Entraste al Instituto otra vez, empezando otra vez con la obra, conté hasta diez y luego yo también te seguí.

Baje las escaleras con prisa, y al llegar al salón me encontré con un montón de gente tapando la entrada al aula, todos estaban en círculo silbando mientras gritaban "pelea, pelea".

Fue como si un cubo de agua fría me cayese encima, cuando vi a mí querida amiga Ino, siendo jalada por el pelo por una chica de primero, sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía, yo y otras personas más nos metimos dentro de la pelea tratando de separar a las dos participantes.

Sai separo a Ino de la de primero, mientras yo la sostenía por el brazo. Ino tenía una mejilla enrojecida, y un labio roto, el uniforme completamente desarreglado, y raspones en los codos y manos, yo le sonreí tranquilizadoramente, tratando de mantenerla en pie.

Podía oír los gritos de histeria de la otra chica llamando "perra" a mi amiga e Ino encolerizada le respondía gritandole "puta". Fueron estos gritos, junto los abucheos de los estudiantes, lo que llamó la atención de unos profesores que iban para sus salones. Estos una vez llegaron, empezaron a calmar la situación, miraron a Ino y a la otra chica y nos ordenaron llevarlas a la enfermería, que luego el director vendría y llamaría a sus padres.

¿Qué rayos había pasado?

Vi como Ino miraba furibunda a la chica queriendo ir a golpearla, y yo sólo la sujete con fuerza mientras la guiaba a la enfermería, Sai se había quedado junto con los profesores, para tratar de explicarle la situación.

– ¡Hey tú rubia oxigenada! No he acabado aun, ¿me escuchaste? – gritaba detrás nuestro la chica de primero, mientras sus amigas trataban de llevarla también a la enfermería.

Escuchaba como sus amigas le decían que se callara, mientras yo solo le susurraba a Ino que no se molestase que pronto estaríamos en la enfermería.

Abrí la puerta de la enfermería y pasé adentro.

Shizune, la enfermera del Instituto, me miro primero a mí y luego a Ino, y me dijo que la dejase en una camilla, yo hice todo lo que me indicó.

Shizune-san limpió los raspones de Ino, luego le puso una pomada en la mejilla que ahora se empezaba a hinchar y a poner de un rojo más violáceo, y le dijo que se pusiese ungüento en el labio. Se alejó de nosotras para poder atender a la otra chica que estaba en otra camilla, bastante lejos de Ino.

Me puse detrás de Ino y empecé a arreglarle el pelo con los dedos, con mucha suavidad. Después de un rato, me aleje de su pelo poniendome frente a ella.

–Ino-chan, me dirías que fue lo que paso – le pregunte con suavidad, tanteando el terreno, ella solo asintió.

–Tú conoces a Kanazawa de la clase B ¿verdad? – comenzó a explicar, yo asentí sentándome. – bueno, en las vacaciones, el se me confesó me pregunto si quería ser su novia, yo me reí pensando que era una broma, él siempre me hacia bromas de ese tipo pero se enojó conmigo y me insultó diciendo que era estúpida y frívola – yo la escuchaba en silencio, sopesando todo, ella hizo una pausa.

– yo también lo insulte, y desde entonces no le he hablado. Esta chica de primero, le gusta él, y se enteró de lo que yo había hecho, al parecer Kanazawa se lo contó, vino a reclamarme y ya sabes el resto. – terminó de contarme, mientras señalaba su mejilla herida.

Oí pasos de personas acercándose, cuando voltee a ver, vi que eran el Director Sarutobi, el Rector Ebisu, me alejé de ella, e hice una reverencia a los dos hombres, le sonreí cálidamente a Ino y me fui en dirección a mi salón de clase.

Las cosas que habían sucedido, y apenas era el primer día.

* * *

><p>Las clases habían terminado hace rato, solo habían pocas personas en el edificio, y tú, nada que aparecías, definitivamente el llenar las formulas para el club de Literatura llevaba su tiempo. Empecé a tronarme los dedos con impaciencia.<p>

Oí la puerta corrediza sonar, dejándome ver tu esbelta figura cubierta por todo ese soso uniforme. Te sonreí con complicidad, acercándome a ti con los dos maletines en mano. Me miraste sonrojada antes de corresponder a mi sonrisa.

Salimos del Laboratorio, para encaminarnos a la salida, sentí como tus dedos rozaron mi mano con indecisión, yo solo te mire de reojo, parecías dudar si tomarme de la mano o no. Solté una carcajada antes de juntar nuestras manos.

Estar contigo era así, tranquilo y dulce.

Antes de doblar la esquina para tu casa, nos detuvimos, yo te halé y te robé un beso fugaz, vi como te sonrojabas y me sonreías, antes de acercarte a mí y darme un beso mucho más largo. Nos separamos por falta de aire.

– Bye Bye – te despediste en un susurro, para luego alejarte corriendo de mí.

* * *

><p>Próximo Capítulo:<p>

**Dos**

_The World that only God knows_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: GYYYYAAAAAHHH! Se siente tan bien el haber vuelto a escribir después de tanto tiempo XD este es otra historia que prometo, continuare lo más pronto posible, con respecto a mis otras historias, cálmense, pronto estaré subiendo nuevo cap.**

**Como pudieron apreciar las Pov's se intercambiaron entre Hinata y Naruto, quiero decirles que van a haber tres tipos de narración, desde el punto de vista de Hinata, de Naruto y desde tercera persona, así que no se confundan.**

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer este fruto de inspiración!**

**Nos seguimos leyendooo ;3**

Sigue la Flecha

l

l

l

l

l

\/


End file.
